fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Nobi (Doraemon)
Super Nobi (Doraemon) It is the pseudonym of Nobi Nobita with which he fights the crime of Tokyo, and Japan. Using the costume created by his imagination, Imagine II, which carries the gadgets of Doraemon's magic pocket, protects citizens from disasters and defeats those who do evil. After the destruction of Doraemon, which was crushed by machinery and by the cowardice of Nobita, he was devastated and for years he isolated himself from everyone. His great-great grandson Sewashi seeing his condition, he decided to stay forever in this time, since he did not know what uncertain future had been created. Nobita destroyed everything that reminded him of that Robotic Cat, including his desk, which always reminded him of his part to study and be more responsible. Only one thing remained of the memory of Doraemon, and that his great-great-grandson sheltered: the magic pocket. After 3 years of the unhappy incident, one day Nobita appeared a strange mouse that had the ability to speak. He said it came from the future. A tragic future where evil dominated the world and where most of the inhabitants followed this course. The mouse was called Tenzumi and was a member of the Time Alliance. And his mission was to train Nobita. Nobita repressing himself just managed to say a go away. But the clever Tenzumi already knew the answer of Nobita, and he asks "You accepted the help of Doraemon to change the future, your future and that of your beloved. Why, then, do not you have to fight once more for HIM? And so, Nobita would become the great hero: Super Nobi. Recurrently, Nobita had a dream, which was rather a nightmare for him. It was the old memory of him in front of Doraemon while the machinery would crush him in a few seconds, and button which would save him and he did not dare to press. This nightmare oppressed him, every time it happened, and although he fought to change the result, he never succeeded, he could not press the button… The first important mission that Tenzumi gave him was to finish off the Boss of Garoo, a criminal group dedicated to robberies, extortion and contraband. The training of Nobita to become Super Nobi was very hard, since Tenzumi knew that very dangerous situations would come before him. But, despite the situation he faced, he should never kill anyone, no matter how malignant the person was. This was the basis of Tenzumi's training. So, Nobita found it very difficult to understand how he would carry out this mission. However, this was something Nobita had to discover. One day the mother of Nobita was sad and she mentions that her best friend and her husband after years of trying to have a child, they had not achieved it, not even the medical treatments or their prayers had helped them, being devastated. Thinking why life had to be so hard, Nobita was struck by a spark inside him… It was a crescent day with a crescent moon, and Super Nobi was in front of the Garoo base. The night reflected the subtle silhouette of the warrior between the roofs, and he thinks it's time. A few laughs were let escape from the inside, and seeing from the heights, manages to spot two guards, but without a third joins. Three guys, how will I defeat them? think. Recalling Tenzumi's training, he takes the gadget called the "Seed of Stillness," and opens the window and throws it toward them. The cries and laughter of the guys are stopped by the vines that suddenly appear in front of them and that grow more and more until they stop. But, each time one of them said a curse, it grew again, and again until they were trapped in the room. With the men reduced, Super Nobi enters the hideout of the "hungry wolves" in search of their leader. After beating several more guards, he arrives at the Garoo leader's office. It was a dilapidated office, and when you looked around calmly you could not see anyone. Where would your leader be? think. And suddenly from the long curtains a shot emerges, impacting Super Nobi. Instantly, he realizes that it happened, but a new shot hits him and knocks him down. The leader of the Garoo appears between the curtains and approaches the fallen warrior. And aiming at the heart, throws the last and deadly shot. A look of haughtiness peeked into his face as the limp body of Super Nobi lay on the staves. Or maybe the scene was not what it looked like. Suddenly, the armed body begins to fall apart, except for the torso that would become a log. Stunned, the leader of the Garoo did not understand what was happening. To overcome the enemy, one must be one step ahead, said Super Nobi, while appearing in the shadows, and taking the “Mantle of Time" he hurls himself towards it. The only thing that can say was a <> as he shot the shadows and was wrapped in the blue cloak. Super Nobi wrapped him in the mantle for a few seconds, to free him and reveal the new being he had become: A baby. The little creature was among the great garments of its former owner, and releasing it from these he took it and could not help thinking How could that baby be that man? Take and cut a piece of the red curtain to dress the baby who cried and cried making the room ring. A police siren was heard in the distance. It was time to get out of here. Open the window and jump to the front roof. Super Nobi watched the Garoo's lair and could not believe that he had managed to accomplish the mission that Tenzumi entrusted him with. Maybe he was a hero. Only one last thing was enough to complete the mission. Everyone slept in the neighborhood; being two in the morning, a visitor knocks at the door, who brought a small present. The Fushichoo awaken and are surprised by whoever was looking for at this time. Both decide to go together to receive the visitor. When they open the door they do not see anyone, but at their feet was a beautiful baby covered by a cloth. Surprised, they take the baby and look around, and understand that it was the gift of heaven to their prayers. In the distance Super Nobi watched and with a whisper says: life has given you a new opportunity. Eventually they would adopt this baby and call him Inuki Fushichoo.